


Tu m'énerves

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora gets on Poppy's nerves. (English translation available ch.2)
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier fic en français. Je suis d'habitude plus confortable d'écrire en anglais alors sois gentil. :P
> 
> Chanson: La fille que j'aime - Sir Pathétik

« Arrête Tora!, c’est trop difficile à penser quand tu me touches! » Poppy criait pendant que Tora trace les contours de ses cuisses. Elle était furieuse, c’était la quatrième fois qu’elle avait lu la même phrase. Tora était insupportable, il se comporte comme un petit enfant si elle ne lui donne pas d’attention. « Vraiment, Tora, je dois terminer ce travail avant cinq heures. S’il te plait, je t’en prie, donne-moi une heure. Puis, tu peux me toucher autant que tu voulais. » Poppy a plaidé.

Tora enlève ses mains de la petite dame avant de croiser ses bras devant lui. « Comme tu veux ma chouchouette, mais ce n’est pas ma faute que t’es si irrésistible. » Ses yeux remplissent avec plaisir pendant que son amoureux devient tout rouge. Content qu’il ait eu le dernier mot, il retrait au sofa pour regarder de télé. En train de changer les stations, il décide finalement sur un film d’action, un film d’action avec beaucoup d’explosions.

Le sourcil de Poppy tremblant pendant qu’elle essaye de lire. Pourquoi est-il si inconsidéré? Il n’est pas capable de trouver quelque chose plus silencieuse à faire? Elle pense, sa colère haussée. Tout à coup, Poppy saute dans sa chaise à la sonne de tonnerre qui sort des écouteurs de la télé. « TORA! Comment je suis censé lire avec tout ce bruit? S’il te plaît, fais quelque chose d’autre pendant que tu m’attends. » Avec un grand soupire, Tora ferme la télé, en train de garder les yeux de Poppy.

« Voilà, contente maintenant, ma féroce hamster? Aucun bruit, comme t’ voulais. » Il dit avec ardeur. Elle n’était pas la seule qui était exaspérée. Il est venu pour la voir et la seule chose qu’elle voulait faire est travailler. ‘Ben bon, si elle va continuer de travail, je vais faire de travail aussi’, il pensait en sourire narquois. Il atteint autour de son dos et extrait son fusil. Il savait bien qu’elle n’aime pas qu’il le porte dans l’appartement. Tant pis. Sans une autre pensée, Tora a commencé de désassembler son fusil résolu de le nettoyer.  
Clique, clique, clique. Les sourcils de Poppy descendent vers ses yeux en confusion. C’était quoi ce bruit? Elle tourne dans sa chaise lentement pour voir tous les composants du fusil de Tora étalaient sur sa petite table. « Franchement?!? » Elle criait, en se levant de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi as-t’ la seum? » Tora grogne sans la regarder, « Laisse-moi tranquille Tora, ferme la télé Tora, ne me montre pas ton pistolet, Tora, » Il moquant, dans une voix de fausset « J’fais tout que tu me dis ». Quand ses yeux sont finalement levés pour regarder Poppy il savait qu’il était fucked.

Poppy était livide, ses mains sur ses hanches, son visage chiffonné en colère. « Range cela, maintenant. Je ne veux pas le voir! Tu sais comment je me sens à propos des fusils! » Il le savait bien, elle était si vocale la dernière fois qu’elle l’a vu. Il ne peut pas le retenir, il la lance un sourire suffisant.

« Ouais m’belle, comme t’ m’ordonne. » Il avait le fusil ensemble en trois secondes, avant de le rentrer dans la ceinture de ses pantalons. « J’sais, j’vais trouver -»  
Poppy lui interrompe «Juste…silence Tora. Une heure. C’est tout que je te demande. » Elle soupire en retournant à son manuscrit. 

Tora s’assoit sur le sofa pendant quelques minutes sans bouger, sans parler avant qu’il devienne ennui. Il n’était pas capable d’être si tranquille pour une heure. En se levant, il commence un tour de l’appartement. Il touche tous ses trucs, ses livres, l’art, le décor. Tout tourne sous ses droits. Pas beaucoup, mais assez que Poppy aura dû les remettre proprement en place plus tard. Il pourrait la voir, dans sa tête, la petite dame en train de lui maudissant. Il arrive proche d’elle et commence à toucher les choses sur sa table de lecture. Il lève un de ses crayons dans ses mains et le traficoter, avant de perdre d’intérêt en faveur d’un de ses papiers.

La veine au coin du front de Poppy bat, elle peut le voir dans sa vision périphérique. Soudainement, elle se lève, ses paumes de ses mains plates sur sa table, ses épaules penchées. Elle tourne sa tête vers Tora. « Quitte! » Elle hurlait, un doigt élargie vers sa porte.

Tora était amusé par sa réaction, « Et alors? Comment va t’me forcer ma petite? » Il taquine.

Poppy se place derrière son dos, ses mains sur sa zone lombaire et lui pousse vers la porte. « Je n’ai pas envie de te divertir Tora! Ce n’est pas une blague! Quitte! » Satisfait qu’il était maintenant dans le corridor de l’appartement elle fermait la porte entièrement sur son nez et la barre. « Je vais t’envoyer un texto quand je finis mon travail. » Elle gueule de sa côté de la porte.

Est- elle ouf? A-t-elle vraiment fermé la porte sur lui? Il pense en souriant, elle était la seule qui pouvait lui traiter comme ça. « Ok, ok, je quitte, mais seulement parce que je t’kiffe! Je sors pour une clope, je retournerai bientôt.» Il l’a répondu à travers la porte, tout en train de rire.

Poppy soupire fortement, ce mec me rend rincé, elle pensait avant de tourner vers son travail. “TORA!!” Elle hurlait quand elle a remarqué ce qu’il a fait avec ses trucs.


	2. You're Buggin Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of the original work. Translations are never as good as the original. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this fun little fluff anyways. (I'm sorry I don't have an update on my other stories today. My actual job was surprisingly time consuming today. Look for them tomorrow. Thought I'd bang out this cute little fic to keep my daily streak :P)
> 
> Song: La fille que j'aime - Sir Pathétik

« Stop it Tora! It’s too hard to think when you’re touching me! » Poppy cried as Tora traced the contours of her thighs. She was furious; this was the fourth time she had read the same line. Tora was insufferable; he behaved like a small child when she wasn’t showering him with attention. “Seriously Tora, I have to finish this work before five o’clock. Please, I’m begging you, give me an hour. Then, you can touch me to your heart’s content. » Poppy pleaded. 

Tora removed his hands from the small woman before him before crossing his arms in front of himself. “Whatever ya want sweetheart, but it’s not my fault that you’re so irresistible.” He looked on with pleasure as his lover turned red. Happy he had had the last word he retreated to the sofa to watch tv. Flipping through stations, he decided on an action movie, an action movie with lots of explosions. 

Poppy’s eyebrow trembled as she continued to try to read. Why was he so damn inconsiderate? Was he incapable of finding something quiet to do? She thought, her anger growing. Suddenly, Poppy jumped in her chair as the sound of thunder rang from the tv speakers. “Tora! How am I supposed to be able to read with all that noise? Please, do something else while you wait on me. » With a sigh, Tora turned off the tv, all the while keeping eye contact with Poppy.

“There, happy now, my ferocious hamster? No noise, just like you asked.” He said with annoyance. She wasn’t the only one that was exasperated. He had come to see her and the only thing she wanted to do was work. ‘Fine, if she was gonna continue working, he would work too.’ He thought with a sly smile. Reaching behind him, Tora pulled his gun from his back. He knew she didn’t like when he wore it in the apartment. Well that was too damn bad. Without another thought, he set to disassembling it, intent on cleaning it. 

Click, click, click. Poppy’s brows desended towards her eyes in confusion. What was that noise? She turned in her chair slowly to see all the parts of Tora’s gun spread out on her small table. “Are you kidding me?” She screamed, standing from her chair.

“Why ya pissed? » Tora growled, without looking at her, « Leave me alone Tora, turn off the tv Tora, don’t let me see your glock Tora, » He mocked her in a falsetto voice. “I’m doing everything you tell me to. » When his eyes finally met hers, he knew he was fucked.

Poppy was livid, her hands on her hips, her face scrunched up in anger, “Clean that up now! I don’t want to see it! You know how I feel about guns!” He knew it well after all, she had been so vocal about it the last time she had seen it. He couldn’t hold it back, he smirked at her. 

“Yes beautiful, as you wish.” He had the gun back together in three seconds before sliding it back into the waistband of his pants. “I know, I’ll find -»

Poppy cut him off, « Just… be quiet Tora. One hour. That’s all I’m asking you for. » She sighed before returning to her manuscript. Tora sat on the couch for a few minutes without moving, without talking until he became bored. He wasn’t capable of sitting still for that long. Getting up, he began touching her stuff, her books, her art, her decorations, everything turning slightly under his fingers. Not a lot, just enough that Poppy would need to turn them all back to their original place later. He could see her in his head now, cussing him out. He approached her and started touching the things on her reading table. He picked up a pencil and fiddled with it before losing interest in it in favour of one of her papers. 

The vein at the corner of Poppy’s forehead was throbbing; she could see him from her peripherals. Suddenly, she stood up, the palms of her hands flat against the table, her shoulders hunched. She turned her head to Tora, “Get out!” she shouted, one finger extended towards the door. 

Tora was amused by her reaction, “Oh ya? How ya gonna make me sweetheart?” He teased. 

Poppy stood behind his back, plastering her hands to his lower back before pushing him towards the door. “I’m not in the mood to entertain you Tora! This isn’t a joke! Get out! » Satisfied that he was now in the hallway of the apartment; she slammed the door on his nose and locked it. “I’ll send you a text when I finish my work. » She yelled from her side of the door.

Was she nuts? Did she really just slam the door on him? He thought smiling; she was the only one who could get away with treating him this way. “Ok, ok, I’m leaving, but only because I like ya. I’m going for a smoke, I’ll be back real soon.” He shouted through the door, all the while laughing. 

Poppy sighed heavily, that man exhausts me, she thought before moving to return to her work. “TORA!!!” She screamed as she noticed what he had done to her things.


End file.
